bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Hall of Heroes
The Hall of Heroes is a location in BioShock Infinite. It is a museum dedicated to several of the historical events that have affected Columbia. Booker and Elizabeth initially arrive at the Hall in search of the Shock Jockey vigor in order to power the gondola to the First Lady's Aerodrome in Soldier's Field. The Hall of Heroes is home to displays of historical events such as the Battle of Wounded Knee and the Boxer Rebellion, as well as a memorial to Lady Comstock. As with many of the attractions in Soldier's Field, the Hall of Heroes serves as an elaborate propaganda piece, reinventing history to extol Columbia and its leader, Zachary Hale Comstock. It features racist caricatures of Chinese citizens and Native Americans, and exhibits demonizing the Vox Populi. When Booker and Elizabeth first reach the Hall of Heroes, it has been overtaken by Captain Cornelius Slate and his men, a rogue band of soldiers who have been erased in Comstock's presentation of history. Booker and Elizabeth are forced to fight their way through the Hall to get to Slate, battling soldiers, Zealots, Motorized Patriots and Firemen.Bioshock Infinite Walkthrough on IGN.com Plaza The main Plaza surrounds the outside of the Hall of Heroes. A statue of Columbia stands in the center, and to one side is a Maintenance room, with a gate powered by Shock Jockey. The main building has a gigantic statue of Zachary Hale Comstock, which towers above the plaza. When Booker and Elizabeth arrive, the statue in the center has been vandalized by Slate's comrades, who have also changed the sign to say "Hall of Whores". Main Hallway A Motorized Patriot stands in the center of the main entrance (in front of another vandalized sign) which leads to the ticket booth. The ticket seller and several other workers have already been slain at the hands of Slate's troops. A statue of Comstock with a plaque that reads "Our Prophet, Father Comstock, Commander of the 7th Cavalry" stands in the following room. Other statues that have either been torn down or have the word "TIN" scrawled on them in red paint stand in the same room. A storage room to one side has a dismantled statue of Slate, along with several collectible items. Then comes the rotunda, with the entrances to the exhibits depicting significant events of the history of Columbia. Exhibits City of Columbia Historical Timeline In the entryway of the Hall of Heroes stands a circular monument detailing the timeline of events important to the history of Columbia. Such events include the museum's two exhibited battles, the launch of Columbia, the murder of Lady Comstock, and the birth of the Lamb. Boxer Rebellion The Boxer Rebellion exhibit displays snowy mountain scenery lined with cut-out caricatures of Chinese Boxers. The Chinese are portrayed with yellow skin and squinting eyes, along with sharp, claw-like fingernails and an evil "attack" gesture. Midway through the exhibit stands a statue of a Boxer soldier decapitating an American woman. The exhibit ends in a large room with a statue of Zachary Comstock, draped in the American flag, laying down and aiming a Paddywhacker while surrounded by hordes of Boxer soldiers. In the background stands a mural of Columbia, both as a city and the Archangel. Battle of Wounded Knee The Battle of Wounded Knee exhibit displays cut-out caricatures of violent Native Americans murdering American soldiers. The Sioux are portrayed with dark red skin and bloody marks on their faces, in an attacking position with either a tomahawk or bow and arrow. Bright lights and recorded Indian chants are present throughout the area. Near the end of the exhibit, a statue shows two Sioux Indians holding a woman hostage while aiming a tomahawk at her; another statue shows an Indian holding her scalp while the woman lays on the floor. The exhibit ends in a tribal field with a statue of Comstock, holding his Bird's Eye while surrounded by a horde of Sioux Indians on horseback with bows drawn. In the background is an image of George Washington holding a sword. First Lady's Memorial The First Lady's Memorial is the last exhibit accessible in the Hall of Heroes, and is entirely dedicated to Lady Comstock. The exhibit is comprised of several rooms, each featuring a different event in which Lady Comstock was a major player. The first room surrounds Lady Comstock giving birth to the Lamb through a miracle of God. The second depicts Zachary Comstock placing Elizabeth in the tower on Monument Island in order to protect her from dying at the hands of Vox Populi leader Daisy Fitzroy. The third features Lady Comstock's murder by Fitzroy. The last room shows Zachary Comstock's vengeance as he chases off the Vox Populi, who fall into Hell. Gift Shop The Gift Shop at the very end of the museum has souvenirs for the guests. Four glass cases containing Motorized Patriots in Comstock's likeness line up near the entrance. In the center of the room is a cashier's counter, with souvenirs for the Wounded Knee Massacre and Boxer Rebellion to the right and left. A Motorized Patriot with George Washington's likeness escapes from a fifth glass case and starts firing at Booker with a Peppermill Crank Gun. After Booker defeats the clockwork terminator, he and Elizabeth investigate a locked door to one side of the room. New Discoveries New Vigors *Shock Jockey New Weaponry *Pepper-Mill Crank Gun New Enemies *Cornelius Slate *Slate's Soldiers *Motorized Patriot Voxophones #Cornelius Slate - Never Seen the Face #Vivian Monroe - A True Soldier #Leander Manley - Vox Contraband Inventory #Daisy Fitzroy - Their Sun is Setting #Cornelius Slate - A Final Stand #Cornelius Slate - Comrades of Necessity #Lady Comstock - Unconditional #Cornelius Slate - A Soldier's Death #Preston E. Downs - Calling You Out Kinetoscopes #Who Needs the Power Company? #The Lamb is the Future of the City #Behold the Miracle Child! A Prophecy is Fulfilled! #A City Mourns... Gallery 6ue65ue56.jpg|The gondola to the Hall of Heroes. ghthsrthrt.jpg|A vandalized statue of the angel Columbia outside the Hall. thrtudru.jpg|A Motorized Patriot on display in the Hall. 4bef97571a_z.jpg|The Comstock statue in the small room. 3eb098b736_z.jpg|The plaque at the base of the statue. Woundedkneexhibitentrance.jpg|The entrance to the Wounded Knee Massacre exhibit. 5tkBhl3.jpg|A Statue in the Wounded Knee exhibit. Beijingexhibitentrance.jpg|The entrance to the Boxer Rebellion exhibit. 8598299967_17d7871dbe_z.jpg|A statue in the Beijing Exhibit. Voxchase.jpg|The display of Comstock's vengeance against the Vox Populi. Hallheroes-proper.png|Elizabeth next to the Battle of the Wounded Knee display in the gift shop. Herohall191106234.jpg|The maintenance room. 8870 screenshots 2013-10-23 00010.jpg|The Vox Sniper on the outside balcony Behind the Scenes *The song that plays in the Hall of Heroes Plaza is "The Bonnie Blue Flag", a song from the American Civil War. *The Hall of Heroes is similar to the Hall of Presidents in Walt Disney World. *In an alternate universe, DeWitt and Slate burn down the Hall of Heroes, but perish, thus earning martyrdom. *Oddly enough, there is a Vox Populi sniper on the balcony of the Hall of Heroes. References Category:BioShock Infinite Locations Category:Vox Populi